thejayrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Marblesea
Marblesea (Officially known as the Republic of Marblesea) is a constitutional republic comprising seven states and two constitutional district's and four territory's. Marblesea is situated mostly in the Northern Pacific ocean consisting of the islands of the Marble Archipelago off the western coast of the United States of America. History Pre-settlement Its unclear which individual first discovered the islands. Most historians attribute the discovery to James Cook who landed on what is now known as Cook island in 1778. Cook noted that the island was unpopulated but that there was evidence of previous settlement. He also noted that the islands while unpopulated could easily support settlement and even suggested that a colony should be established. However the islands went unsettled till 1857 when John Williams Anderson and his party settled on what is now know as Anderson Island.. Settlement Settled in November 1857 by members of the Anderson Party who's goal was to escape persecution for their beliefs in the teachings of John Payne the founder of the Church of the Holy Apostles which was banned in 1855. Following their settlement of the largest island, Party members elected to form a small council of five elders who wrote and executed the first laws and formed the Holy Kingdom of Marblesea. This council held power for eleven years (1857-1868) before John Anderson the head of the Church declared himself King. As a result of his declaration of a dictatorship the island broke out in civil War, which ultimately led to intervention by the United States on July 18, 1871 with which they declared Marblesea a territory of the United States of America. Marblesea remand a territory of the United states for seventy years before declaring their first independence following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. During the next five years Marblesea defense forces fought off repeated attacks by the Japanese Navy. Ultimately the United States following the end of World War Two, invaded and reclaimed Marblesea in 1946. At first the United States intended to depopulate the islands and use them for Nuclear Testing. Ultimately the U.S. Army chose instead to depopulate a number of the Marshall Islands in the South Pacific. Instead Marblesea became the first stopping point in between mainland United States and the Pacific Proving Grounds which led to a number of economic improvements. Following the last nuclear test in 1962, Marblesea went through an economic downturn before becoming along with Hawaii a popular tourist destinations. Attempt at statehood An attempt at statehood began to gain traction following Hawaii's admittance to the union in 1959. On July 19, 1964 Richard Thorten the territorial representative in congress submitted a statehood bill that ultimately never made it out of committee. Following this attempt Thorten submitted another bill in 1968 which made its way through congress but was ultimately voted down by both houses. Following the second attempts failure Marblesea's territorial government chose instead to seek independence. However they halted all attempts following a second economic downturn because of the need for the United States financial aid. In 1978 the United States congress passed a bill that called for a vote on the issue of Marbleseas's status by 1990. Attempts to hold this vote were postponed several times and were finally held on March 4, 1990 where 98% of the 902,000 registered voters, voted for independence. Soon after territorial representative John Wilson submitted Articles of Marblesea independence to the United States congress which based both houses and was signed by U.S. President George H. W. Bush. Independence and civil war The Articles of Marblesea independence outlined several steps that both Marblesea and the Untied States needed to complete before Marblesea's declaration of independence on July 16, 1994. Following the completion of the outlined steps Marblesea declared independence as scheduled on July 16, 1994 which was recognized by the United States the following day. Following several days of celebration the new nations transnational congress met for the first time and declared that elections would take place for the first time on January 16, 1995 to elect the members of congress and the first president and vice president. In December of 1994 weeks before the scheduled election, Acting president George Layton declared the elections as unlawful and dissolved the Marblesea congress and attempted to have himself declared president for life. This resulted from Layton believing that he would not be elected to the presidency. His actions led to the transnational congress to call upon the fledgling Marblesea national guard to restore order and arrest Layton on charges of treason. Guardsmen loyal to Layton sized control of the only military base and declared a military dictatorship with Layton as head of state. Following this event Congress called for the United States to intervene and overthrow Layton, they however declined to intervene. Having no choice congress dissolved itself an attempt of bringing peace to the islands. On April 17, 1995 Armed forces loyal to Captain Joshua Dunn one of the divisions company commanders landed at Port Royal and quickly established a foothold starting the Marblesea civil war. After three years of war Layton killed himself in his headquarters on November 19, 1998 as Marble armed forces took control of the national capital of Richmond. The fallowing day at 12:59 pm Major Joshua Dunn accepted the unconditional surrender from Major John Keys the Acting commander of the Marblesea National guard. The following week the transnational congress declared Joshua Dunn acting president and set elections for April 22, 1998 which were then postponed two years to allow for reconstruction efforts. During the two year period Joshua Dunn remained acting president, however resigned his military commission. Reconstruction and presidential election. Under the leadership of Acting president Joshua Dunn Marblesea rebuilt its economy and established the first national highway system linking all major city's together allowing for quick travel. Within a year tourism was at such a level that the transnational government had a sufficient amount of money tax money saved up that they were able to make a single payment of the nations debts. With the national dept at zero many country's namely the United States were more willing to invest in Marblesea. Allowing Marblesea to establish top notch hospital, schools and university's. On November 7, 2000 voters went to the polls in Marblesea's first free election, Acting President Joshua Dunn was elected the nations first president. Dunn was sworn in on January 20, 2001. States and territory's